


day stallions

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Even a king can have bad dreams.--A drabble for the prompt "cuddling".





	day stallions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts).



> i hope you like this, moon! please excuse the awful title pun

“Budge up.”

Merlin smacked his lips. He opened his eyes, yawning already, and nearly leapt out of his skin. Arthur was staring down at him, standing beside his cot. Merlin blinked. The sounds that’d come out of Arthur’s mouth finally resolved into words in his brain, and he mutely made space in his tiny cot for his king.

“Nightmare, sire?”

Arthur hated being asked that, as if he were a child in need of comforting. (He was; he just wasn’t a child.)

Arthur shoved at Merlin’s shoulder. “About you.” But he curled into Merlin’s embrace, and Merlin held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> arthur must have horrible nightmares :c


End file.
